Venom 13
Synopsis Circle of Four Part One Staying at an inn in Las Vegas, Flash has an argument with Betty over the phone. As he yells "leave me the hell alone!" and smashes the phone against the wall, the symbiote hands him half a bottle of liquor. At the Devil's Den casino Gary Rags is delivered to Blackheart because of a $32,000 gambling debt. In exchange for all of Rags' debt, Blackheart has him sign over his soul. In another part of Las. Vegas, Johnny Blaze is trying to teach the new Ghost Rider , Alejandra Blaze how to fire a gun while doing a flip with his motorcycle. Red Hulk is in Nevada trying to tack down Flash, after he stole the Venom symbiote and went AWOL. X-23 is undercover in a Las Vegas casino as a waitress trying to find Mr. Degli, a man who purchased a vial of her blood and wants to exploit it. At a construction site in Las Vegas, Blackheart has built a machine capable of bringing Hell to earth. With his 100th soul, he now has all of the items needed to carry out his plan - 100 human souls signed over of their own volition, the toxin symbiote's flesh, and the blood of a mortal who as been to hell and back. While eating chili in a nearby diner with Johnny, Alejandra hears the crys of hundreds of cursed sinful souls. Johnny warns her that this is too big for her and that he should call a friend to investigate. As Johnny uses a pay phone to leave a message for Daimon, Alejandra takes her bike to go investigate. Back in his room, Flash reminisces about his father and takes another drink when Red Hulk smashes through the wall. The symbiote stops Red Hulk from attacking and bonds with him. With the symbiote attached to him, Red Hulk runs out of the inn and directly towards a gas station. The symbiote jumps off as Red Hulk smashes into the gas station and it explodes. Flash reunites with the symbiote right before Red Hulk smashes them up into the air. X-23 makes her way into a factory where she finds four replicas of herself. As she plants C4 to blow the building up, the clones break free of their glass chambers. They have symbiotes. Ghost Rider is drawn to Blackheart's machine. She attempts to stop it by countering the device's direction by driving her motorcycle around the perimeter. The Spirit of Vengeance was the final item Blackheart needed to open the doorway. If Ghost Rider stops spinning, the doorway will reverse and the pull would drag earth down into Hell. Venom is fighting Red Hulk when the earth opens up and the ground becomes fire and demons emerge. They put their fight on hold in order to investigate the cause. Johnny Blaze reaches Las Vegas and hangs a relic on the boarder to prevent the hellfire from spreading. Blackheart flies above the carnage he released and wonders why it hasn't spread across the globe by now. He calls to his father, Mephisto, in Hell to brag about releasing Hell on earth. He asks his bride to summon his symbiote guardians, but they are in a battle with X-23. Johnny meets with Alejandra at the center and tells her to stop whoever cast the spell while he keeps the centrifuge spinning.Blackheart is in his lair with a mysterious mirror when X-23 smashes through the window, Venom and Red Hulk kick down the door and Ghost Rider rides in through another window. Blackheart summons H'elian's Mirror to steal an impression of the heroes' souls to twist and invert to create Ichor, X-666, The Evangelist, and Ecephalon - their antitheses. Appearances Characters *Venom (Flash Thompson) *Red Hulk *X-23 *Ghost Rider (Alejandra Blaze) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Blackheart *Mephisto *Gargoyle *Ichor *X-666 *The Evangelist *Encephalon Locations *Las Vegas Category:Venom Appearances Category:Venom (Flash) Appearances